One last chance
by snazzyolive531
Summary: Kuvira's in prison and Korra is in the spirit world with Asami. Kuvira starts to gets increasingly sick. Will the Avatar give her one last chance? Korra/Asami Kuvira/Baatar Jr
1. Chapter 1

Dust covered most of everything in here. The walls, the sink, the bed. I was surprised they hadn't put me in a similar prison to Zaheer. Well, I did surrender. And I wish I had done it earlier. I would have saved so many . No one had payed me a visit in my lonely wooden prison one ever Baatar,not Suyin. No one.

Everyday I say facing my bed with my back to the prison door. I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't eat and I wouldn't talk.I would about my childhood and Suyin and everything that made my life complete. It was all gone. I was soon forced to sleep every night and only to wake up to sickness. I felt drowsy,nauseous and light headed. I thought it was lack of food. So I ate. That only made it worse. I was sick. Guards said they couldn't take me to a hospital because it was too risky and there was no hospital left. So all I had was a bucket.

Korra's POV

I sat in the tree of time with Asami as we laughed at all the tiresome memories of my childhood. Burning down the house, setting my dads hair on fire. Then it all went dark. I felt spiritual bond coming from Republic City. It didn't feel right but it still felt like me. Me as a personality. Not the Avatar.

"Korra?" Asami asked "Are you okay?"

"I don't know I just felt something weird coming from Republic City. I'm sorry Asami i think we need to go back"

"I don't mind. If somethings wrong with Republic City we better hurry. I am one of its founders." Asami said as she gave Korra and encouraging smile.

"Thanks" i gave Asami a quick kiss on the cheek "Hold on" They flew threw time and space till the reached the new spirit portal.

"Well, its been great sharing this journey with you Korra"

"You too" I replied

We walked through the portal together to see a half rebuilt Republic City.

"How long have we been gone" I asked Asami

"Only about 9 days" She replied

I felt the strange energy again and was sad to leave Asami

"Asami I really have to go but I will see you later" I gave her one last kiss and left.

I hadn't told Asami were I was going. She would get to worried. I was going the one person who could have a bond like that. Kuvira.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say a big THANK YOU if you read my story or followed or Favorited! This is my first story and bear in mind I am only young. So having someone READ and LIKE my story made me so happy :) I'm new at writing and I know i need a lot of improving so please leave a review and tell me your predictions and what you would like to you AGAIN. Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><span>Kuvira's POV<span>

"You have a visitor" A guard said

"Who?" I croaked

"The Avatar" I heard a voice behind him . She dismissed the guard as she walked over to me.

The guard started "I'm afraid I can't leave her un-" Korra interupted him

"I'm the Avatar I can handle her if she tries to attack me and I highly doubt she would anyway" Korra smiled at me. The guard mumbled something and left.

"How are you doing?" She asked me

I raised my eyebrows

"Okay that was a stupid question" she replied. I rolled my eyes.

Korra sat down on the floor and stared at me.

"I know I look hideous so will you please stop staring at me" I sighed

"No I was just...just trying to think how to put this into words"

"Put what into words" I frowned.

"Do you still love Baatar?"

I froze

Korra's POV

I knew as soon as I said it, it was a mistake."I'm sorry I shouldn't have said-" Kuvira cut me off.

"It's okay." Kuvira looked at me " I still love him. But he doesn't love like Su" she whispered quietly.

I knew Su was like a mother to Kuvira. But it seemed like Kuvira needed Su more than Su needed her. And with so many other children Kuvira barely got any from Baatar.

"Baatar still loves you" . Kuvira sat up her eyes wide and full of hope.

"Really? He does? He still loves me? Why hasn't he visited me then?"

"He's just.."I didn't know how to say it "In a stage of denial. But I'll try get him to visit." I gave her a reasurring smile and left.

As soon as I got back I went to find Jinora. And only to find her with Kai. I sighed "Jinora I need your help"

"Do I have too?" Jinora replied

"Does she have too?" Kai also replied

"Yes"

"Fine"Jinora huffed and left the room. Kai stuck his tongue out at me and so I did the same thing.

"What do you want?" Jinora asked

"This is a big favour. But i need you to watch Kuvira"

"What!? That physco?" she shouted

"For the last time shes not a physco she...has just lost her way. Anyway she surrendered"

Jinora crossed her arms "What do i get out of this?"

"I dunno a secret cave for you and Kai?"

Jinora looked at me and then away again "Fine"

Kuvira's POV

I felt as if I was being watched. I hadn't done anything. Well not so recently. I was starting to think Korra wasn't coming back. It had been three days and I was getting impatient.

The cell door flew open "Put these hand cuffs on and follow me"

"Why?" I replied

"Because I say so"

I stood up and he put handcuffs on me. Platinum ones. Which was a waste of time because I could easily bend the metal from the pin on his to escape. But I could have done that already so it didn't matter.

The guard led me down a long corrider with no doors. Which was highly odd. He then pushed me through a door at the end. In the room sat vairious tables and chairs and at one of them was the Avatar. The guard pushed me onto a chair opposite her and started to handcuff my hands to the table.

"That won't be necessary" The Avatar stated

"But-" The guard argued

"Leave it. Now" Korra said with a expression hard as steel.

The guard left us alone and stood in the corner of the room.

Korra turned to me "Nice to see you again"

Same response. I raised my eyebrows. Even though I had been waiting long enough to hear about Baatar I didn't want to talk about him. "How was the spirit world?" I asked her

"How did you know I went"

"I have good hearing" I replied

"It was good" Korra answered. I started to feel nauseous again so i gestured the Avatar to carry on.

Korra's POV

I was telling Kuvira about the noodles they had in the spirit world and then I realised she had her eyes shut.

"Kuvira?" I nudged her "Are you okay?"

" I need to tell you something" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She was serious.

"_I'm pregnant_"


End file.
